Granny Smith
Granny Smith is an elderly Earth pony. She is Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh's grandmother, and a recurring character in the series. Like nearly all of the Apple family's cutie marks, hers is an apple based product, in this case a pie.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Granny Smith, named and colored after the apple cultivar, first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as the last member of the Apple family whom Applejack introduces to Twilight Sparkle. She wakes up and gets out of her rocking chair, mumbles a few words like "what?" and "soup's on", then feebly walks over to join the rest of the ponies. She mutters "soup's on" again in The Show Stoppers when Scootaloo passes by her. She speaks more coherently in Griffon the Brush Off, when she mistakes Gilda's tail for a rattlesnake, and from the second season episode Luna Eclipsed onwards. Appearances In The Ticket Master, Applejack fantasizes that she will earn enough money from her Grand Galloping Gala apple stand to replace their "saggy old" roof and plow, as well as Granny Smith's hip. Despite her hip, she cheers for Applejack in Fall Weather Friends when she competes against Rainbow Dash. In Swarm of the Century, she, Big McIntosh, and Applejack wield farm tools behind a barricade in anticipation of a destructive parasprite swarm. Granny Smith is uncharacteristically spry in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she dances about with a cane in Sweet Apple Acres, but this may be due to Discord's magic, as her color is desaturated in a similar way to all other affected ponies. Her bones often audibly creak when she walks. In Luna Eclipsed, she takes three young fillies out to trick or treat, and complains to Twilight that she was supposed to be asleep five hours ago. During the competition hosted at Sweet Apple Acres in the episode Sisterhooves Social, Granny Smith calls the contestants to get ready for the race and announces "Get ready... Get set... Go!" In The Cutie Pox, she comments that Apple Bloom's antics remind her of her younger days. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Rainbow Dash pushes her across the street in an attempt to look like a responsible citizen, but Granny Smith says she didn't want to cross the street in the first place. In The Last Roundup, Granny Smith celebrates Applejack's departure for the Canterlot rodeo and her eventual return to Ponyville. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she and the rest of family compete against the Flim Flam Brothers. In Ponyville Confidential, Apple Bloom attempts to get the story of Ponyville's beginnings from Granny Smith for her school newspaper, but Granny Smith insists on looking at embarrassing foal pictures of Apple Bloom first. Granny Smith makes a brief appearance in Magic Duel, posing as a magically-aged Applejack. In the following episode, Sleepless in Ponyville, she appears briefly again, gracefully avoiding Scootaloo's rush by her incoming scooter, which greatly contrasts from the last time that happened. Granny Smith makes a cameo appearance in Keep Calm and Flutter On, floating around the flooded Sweet Apple Acres in an apple basket. In the following episode, Just For Sidekicks, she gives Spike a disapproving glare when she see him rolling the pets (Whom he tied up in a ball of ribbons) down the street. She extorts a gem from Spike in exchange for her silence. She makes another cameo in Magical Mystery Cure, after Applejack restores the farm. Granny Smith makes a brief appearance in Flight to the Finish, crossing paths with Scootaloo's scooter rushing for the third time. This time, she stops short of her path and gives Scootaloo a hoof bump as she continued on her way to the Crystal Empire. Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith is featured prominently in Family Appreciation Day. She is the only member in Apple Bloom's family who is available to present at her class' "Family Appreciation Day". Though Diamond Tiara convinces Apple Bloom that Granny Smith is very embarrassing, the class listens silently and applauds afterwards when Granny Smith tells the tale of when as a young mare, she and her family were responsible for the founding and growth of Ponyville. During her presentation to the class, Granny Smith explains how she discovered the magical zap apples when she ventured into the Everfree Forest to find food for her family. The jam made from the magical zap apples was so delicious that ponies gathered from all over Equestria to taste it. This episode is the first time Granny Smith appears as a young mare. As a young mare, she resembled her granddaughter Applejack. In fact, her design is very similar to the concept art of Applejack by Lauren Faust. The most noticeable difference between the two, aside from their differing cutie marks and color schemes, is their hair: the young Granny Smith wore her mane and her tail in an extremely intricate braid. A discrepancy in the show is that even though Granny Smith claims to have contributed to the founding of Ponyville, in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight Sparkle exclaims that Ponyville has been clearing snow without magic for hundreds of years. Apple Family Reunion In the episode Apple Family Reunion, Applejack volunteers to assume the responsibility of planning and setting up the Apple family's traditional reunion at Sweet Apple Acres, so that Granny Smith can focus on enjoying herself. At nightfall, Granny Smith, Applejack, and Apple Bloom look at a photo album full of pictures of memorable reunions. Granny Smith tells her granddaughters that they've been hosting the reunions at Sweet Apple Acres "every hundred moons" since they've settled down in Ponyville. Apple Bloom points out a picture of Granny Smith and two other mares working on a quilt. Granny Smith explains that they've been working on the same old quilt since their first reunion. A flashback plays where a young Granny Smith eagerly sews a new patch on, but when she tightens the thread, the string slips through the holes. Granny Smith tells her amused granddaughter that nopony told her she had to knot the end of the thread. When Granny Smith sees a photo of herself and Apple Rose, she reminiscences about how Apple Rose was her favorite cousin and how they ran "seven-legged" races every reunion. Once the Apple family arrives, Granny Smith begins to socialize with Auntie Applesauce and Apple Rose, but Applejack shows up and strongly encourages them to use sewing machines to finish the above-mentioned quilt. The sewing machines' cacophony makes it impossible for the elderly mares to chat. Later in the episode, Granny Smith and other family members go on a hayride around the farm. The ride becomes a disaster when a swarm of fruit bats attack Auntie Applesauce's apple-laden hat. Everyone jumps out of the cart, which hurtles straight on and smashes the barn. Applejack becomes tearful, but Granny Smith consoles her, saying that she just has to give them time to actually make good memories. In the song Raise This Barn, the family works together to rebuild the barn, and the ponies take a group picture in front of the completed barn. Afterwards, Granny Smith congratulates her granddaughter on putting on a reunion that everypony will remember. Depiction in Equestria Girls The human version of Granny Smith makes a brief appearance in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, as the lunchlady at Canterlot High. She appears to be far more heavyset then her pony self. Toys A Granny Smith miniature collectible is included in the Apple Family Set with Big McIntosh and Applejack, released in July 2012. A second Granny Smith mini-figure toy is included with a collector card in the eighth wave of mystery packs; the toy was displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. Both toys depict her using her walker, which is seldom depicted in the show itself. According to the collector card, "GRANNY SMITH is famous for baking apple pies!" Other depictions The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''GRANNY SMITH is the wise matriarch of the Apple family and loves to tell a tale or two about the days of yore. Her memory may be fuzzy, but Granny's wit is as sharp as a tack. She was even one of the founders of Ponyville!'' Appearances Gallery References de:Granny Smith es:Abuela Smith it:Granny Smith no:Granny Smith pl:Babcia Smith ru:Бабуля Смит sv:Granny Smith Category:Apple family Category:Parental figures